This invention relates generally to housings for computer systems, and is more particularly directed toward structures for vertically housing multiple computer systems.
Typically large racks are used to hold multiple computer systems. Generally, a user needs tools and time to place a computer system into such a rack, or to remove a computer system. It is desirable to provide structures for holding computer systems, to provide structures for the computer systems themselves that allow the computers to be more efficiently placed into and/or removed from a rack, or to meet necessary density requirements.
As the size and complexity of software grows, the ability of a single computer to handle all of the requirements associated with the software diminishes. One way to handle these increasingly complex software systems is to use a group of computers working together. A group of computers working together in a distributed computer system is referred to as a cluster. Computer clusters are an increasingly popular alternative to more traditional computer architectures and supercomputers.
The trend in high-performance computing is to move away from specialized platforms, such as mainframes or shared-memory supercomputers, to computer clustersxe2x80x94general purpose systems consisting of loosely coupled components built up from single or multi-processor workstations or PCs. This approach has a number of advantages including that of being able to build a platform at a reasonable cost when compared to the alternatives.
Each individual computer of the cluster is referred to as a node. Nodes of a cluster work together as a single entity or in groups to cooperatively provide processing power and mass storage.
The nodes are interconnected to provide a single computing system. With the distributed computing system of a cluster, the processing load is spread over more than one computer, which may eliminate points of failure that could cause a single computer to abort execution.
Advances in computer networking and microprocessor performance are making clustering an appealing vehicle for cost effective parallel computing. Clusters built using relatively inexpensive hardware and software components are playing a major role in redefining the concept of supercomputing.
It should be understood that groups of computers are not necessarily part of a cluster, but may simply be grouped together for some other reason. For example, many web site hosting providers have multiple computers close together that are hosting the web sites of various companies. These computers are usually close together because they are at the same location and to make it easier to support and maintain the computers. Thus, although groups of computers working together in a distributed computing system are referred to as a cluster, a group of computers together does not necessarily mean that the computers are part of a cluster.
A structure for vertically housing multiple computer systems is disclosed. The structure includes a bottom support member and a top support member substantially parallel to the bottom support member. The top support member is attached to the bottom support member by two side members. Bottom guides are mounted to the bottom support member, and top guides are mounted to the top support member. The top guides are substantially parallel to the bottom guides and are substantially aligned with the bottom guides. A computer system having a top groove and a bottom groove slides into a computer space in between the top support member and the bottom support member by having the top groove align with a top guide and by having the bottom groove align with a bottom guide to provide a fitting relationship. The computer system slides into the computer space to a non-backplaned rear.
In embodiments disclosed herein, the structure may further comprise a plurality of integrated semi-locking mechanisms. Each bottom guide may include an indentation to mate with a projection of the bottom groove to achieve an integrated semi-locking mechanism.
The structure may include a non-backplaned rear that is substantially open to allow access to the computer systems.
In embodiments discussed below, the structure may include five bottom guides and five top guides to provide five guide pairs. Five computer systems may be removably slid into the structure wherein each computer system slides along a guide pair.
The structure may be used with various kinds of computer systems and for various reasons. For example, the structure may be used to house nodes of a cluster in a distributed computing system.
A computer system is also disclosed for vertical placement in a computer system structure. The computer system includes a processor and a communications component in electronic communication with the processor for electronic communications. A non-backplaned communications port is also included in electronic communications with the communications component for electronic communications. The computer system also includes memory in electronic communication with the processor for storing data. A housing houses the processor, the communications component and the memory. The housing is substantially rectangular and includes a top, a bottom and a rear. The top includes a top groove and the bottom includes a bottom groove. The top and bottom grooves are substantially parallel and aligned so that the computer system may be vertically placed into the computer system structure by sliding the computer system along a pair of guides of the computer system structure aligned with the grooves of the housing. The computer system slides back to the rear such that the non-backplaned communications port is accessible.
In embodiments of the computer system disclosed herein the housing may be substantially enclosed. Further, the bottom groove may include a projection to mate with an indentation of the computer system structure. The computer system may be used as a node of a cluster.